¡QUIERO UN NOVIO!
by Luna Andry
Summary: Después de mucho pensarlo Candy llega a ala conclusión que quiere nada más y nada menos que un novio. ¿Los caprichos se cumplen? Mini-fic


**¡QUIERO UN NOVIO!**

Estaba decidida. Ahora sí sabía lo que quería después de haberlo estado pensando por dos días. Quería un novio. Sí, un novio de verdad, de carne y hueso, de esos con los que una pierde el tiempo y hace una risita tonta cada vez que piensa en él o escucha su nombre.

Ya sabía lo que quería pero aquí venía el problema: ¿cómo rayos iba a conseguir uno en ese momento cuando había rechazado a un par de chicos en los últimos meses? Sólo había una persona que me podía ayudar y esa era Annie, sí, a ella se le ocurriría algo.

-Annie- murmuré para que la profesora de Arte no me escuchara- Annie- dije un poco más alto para que me escuchara.

-mmm- gruñó girando lentamente hacia mí.

-quiero un novio-

Annie soltó una carcajada que rompió con el silencio de la clase y todos giraron a vernos, incluida la maestra. ¡Genial! Ahora me tenía que inventar algo para salir de esto.

-¿dije algo gracioso, Annie?- preguntó la profesora quitándose sus lentes.

-no, es sólo que... Pues... Candy... Quería...

-¡un lapicero!- exclamé sin pensar.

-y eso es divertido... ¿por qué?

-no tiene nada de divertido, disculpe profesora- dijo Annie apenada.

-¿alguien tiene un lapicero para su compañera Candy?- preguntó la profesora a la clase pero nadie hizo nada, sólo Terry, un compañero que se encontraba un par de asientos adelante del mío.

-yo tengo este- dijo tomando un bolígrafo negro que descansaba en su butaca. Me lo dio y después de un gracias comencé a garabatear en mi libreta ya que ni siquiera sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando la profesora.

-¿cómo se te ocurre pedir eso Candy?- murmuró Annie varios minutos después.-

Yo me encogí de hombros sin responderle. Yo solo quería un novio y ya.

-veremos qué podemos hacer- dijo pensativa volviendo su  
rostro hacia la clase.

-ni se te ocurra Albert, él es mi mejor amigo- le dije antes que su cabeza comenzara a maquillar una relación con él.- ¿me escuchaste?- dije un poco más fuerte.

-no señorita White, no la escuché- intervino otra vez la profesora- me repite su repuesta.

-¿mi qué?- pregunté nerviosa.

-su respuesta a mi pregunta- dijo seria. ¡Ah sí! A su pregunta... ¿Qué demonios había preguntado?

Piensa, piensa. De qué estaba hablando. Surrealismo... Cubismo... Dadaísmo... No, no hablaba de ninguna de esas corrientes artísticas.

-¿en qué fecha y cómo murió Vincent Van Gogh?- me preguntó la profesora como sí leyera mi mente.

¡Eso lo sé! Dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. ¡Pues responde! Gritó otra voz molesta.

-27 de julio de 1890 por un disparo en el pecho con un revólver- respondió alguien que claramente no era yo.

-muy bien Terry- asintió la profesora anotando en su lista un punto extra para él.-parece que la señorita White está muy distraída el día de hoy- dijo llamándome por mi apellido, algo que hacia cuando en verdad estaba enojada con algún alumno. La semana pasada había sido Leggan, la última clase Andley y hoy yo era la víctima. Y ¿qué teníamos todos en común? Qué nos había sacado de la clase y nos había dejado un ensayo de cinco páginas para la clase siguiente. - me parece que le pediré que salga del aula y que para la próxima clase me traiga un ensayo y análisis sobre la vida de este artista. Diez páginas- recitó estas últimas palabras como sí se tratara de una sentencia a diez años de prisión en el castillo de If.

-si profesora- dije levantándome de mi lugar con carpeta y el bolígrafo de Terry en las manos.

Salí del salón un poco aliviada de no tener que seguirle viendo la cara a la maestra que tanto me odiaba. Porque no hay que ser especialistas para notar que yo era su alumna menos favorita de todas las generaciones a las que había enseñado.

Bajé las silenciosas y vacías escaleras a las nueve de la mañana y llegué hasta la cafetería donde no había ni un alma; sólo la señora que siempre atendía y a la cual yo le agradaba.

Después de saludarla y contarle que me habían sacado de clase (sin mencionar lo de querer un novio) compré unas galletas y me fui a sentar a una mesa para comenzar con el dichoso ensayo y análisis de... ¡rayos! ¿De quién era?... Piensa... Piensa... Murió en mil...ochocientos... ¿Algo?... ¡Mil ochocientos noventa!

Anoté la fecha en una hoja libre de mi carpeta y busqué en el móvil la fecha hasta toparme con Vincent Van Gogh. Leí toda su biografía en las primeras páginas que botó el buscador y anoté lo más importante hasta tener al menos tres hojas de palabras clave. Con eso y con las palabras correctas tendría al menos seis páginas del trabajo.

El timbre para indicar que la clase había acabado sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a llenar la cafetería ya que era el receso.

-¡hola Candy!- escuché una voz. Levanté la cabeza y tres chicas con el uniforme de porristas agitaban las manos saludándome. Elisa, Susana y Karen. Un trío de chicas que eran algo diferentes a mí pero que por una extraña razón me agradaban mucho.

-hola chicas, ¿ensayando?- pregunté cuando se sentaban a mi lado.

-sí, mañana es el gran juego y tenemos que animar a todos- respondió Karen- ¿me das una galleta?- dijo tomándola mientras me pedía permiso.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó Susana tomando una galleta también y mi carpeta con datos de Van Gogh.

-cumpliendo un castigo- dije quejándome para contarles como había sido expulsada del salón.

-¡es una arpía!- exclamó Elisa- pero no preocupes, a todos nos ha pasado. A mí una vez me pidió el análisis de una obra surrealista.

-a mí del arte basura- dijo Karen y todas la vimos con un signo de interrogación en la frente- ok, del dadaísmo.

-a mí me pidió algo de arte rupestre. Pero nunca se lo entregué- sonrió Susana y todas hicimos lo mismo.

-bueno chicas- intervino Karen- hay que irnos.

Las tres atletas se levantaron y prometieron cómprame otras galletas la próxima vez que las viera.

-suerte en el partido de mañana- grité antes de que se fueran.

-¡dile eso a Terry!- exclamó Susana y recordé que él estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano y que era la esperanza del equipo. Se rumoraba que sí ganaban este partido el próximo año Terry seria el mariscal de campo.

Tomé mis cosas y volví al salón donde no había nadie, todos habían salido a refrescarse y descansar de las primeras cuatro clases. Fui hasta mi lugar y vi un post-it amarillo pegado en mi butaca.

_"Fuimos a la farmacia. Patty tiene jaqueca"_

La letra de Annie era inconfundible

Me senté en mi lugar y seguí con mi tarea de Arte. Aunque el día siguiente era sábado no quería pasar todo el bendito día frente a la computadora escribiendo; así que comencé a darle cuerpo a mi ensayo hasta que me trabé en un párrafo y dejé el lapicero abajo.

En una hoja comencé a dibujar un girasol. ¡Vaya imaginación! Hasta qué me detuve y escribí: Razones para querer un novio.

Sólo escribí el título e intenté recordar cómo había llegado a la conclusión que quería un novio.

Creo que se debía a la fecha. Cada tanto me ponía a pensar en ello y siempre me decía "quiero un novio" claro que siempre lo pensaba, pero esta vez me había atrevido a decírselo a Annie.

No es que nunca hubiera tenido novio. De hecho el año pasado había terminado con John, un chico un año más grande que yo y antes de él había estado Roland, un chico que vivía cerca de mi casa. Me había gustado porque venía de Italia pero nuestra relación solo duró un par de semanas.

¿Entonces qué me había hecho desear un novio con tantas ganas en ese momento?

-¿ocupada?- escuché una voz cerca de mi oído derecho. Rápidamente cerré mi carpeta. Terry se sentó en la butaca de al lado esperando mi respuesta.

-mi ensayo de Van Gogh- respondí después de mirarlo por varios segundos. Normalmente él y yo no nos hablábamos mucho y no es que no nos agradáramos simplemente no hablábamos y ya.

-¡diez páginas!- rio entre burlón y con lástima.-no te apures demasiado. El lunes no vendrá. Lo dijo después de que saliste.

-es una bruja- dije molesta y Terry soltó una carcajada que me hizo reír a mí también.

Estuvimos hablando mal de los maestros por un tiempo entre risas y burlas hasta que me preguntó:

-¿irás mañana al partido?-

-quisiera. Pero no lo haré- respondí recordando la promesa que Patty nos hizo hacer a Annie y a mí.

-¿por qué no?-

-Patty está enojada con Stear y como él está en el equipo no quiere ir a verlo y me hizo prometerle que no iría.

-¡vaya! Chicas eh...- dijo pasándose una mano por su castaño cabello y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que era perfecto al igual su sus ojos azules y su boca...

¡En qué estás pensando! Me reprendí y seguí con el hilo de la conversación.

-¿por qué no vas sin decirle que fuiste?- sugirió con una media sonrisa.

-no sé- dije dudosa aunque la idea me agradaba.

-¡anda! Yo te invito y después del partido vamos al cine o algo parecido.

¡Pausa! ¿Terry me estaba invitando a salir? ¡Eso no lo veía venir!

-¿qué dices?- preguntó levantando las cejas incitándome a aceptar.

-está bien. Iré.- dije con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Terry.

Eran las seis de la tarde y el estadio de la escuela estaba a reventar. Había personas por todos lados y era imposible encontrar un buen lugar pero gracias a mis habilidades escurridizas conseguí un lugar en las primeras filas frente a las porristas que ensayaban su rutina y coqueteaban con uno que otro chico. Saludé a Karen cuando me vio y esperé a que el juego comenzara.

Se escucharon los himnos de ambas escuelas y todos estaban frenéticos. Los capitanes del equipo se acercaron uno al otro y lanzaron una moneda al aire. Nuestro equipo comenzaba con el ataque y así dio inicio uno de los mejores partidos que he visto en mi vida y debo decir que no han sido pocos.

Al final y después de una buena pelea nos colocamos el título de campeones. Toda la escuela estaba más que emocionada. Las chicas gritaban emocionadas y decían cosas como "te amo Terry" o "eres el mejor"

No puedo decir que yo no grité de la emoción pero me reí más de las chicas que gritaban eso y como Terry sólo les sonreía después de haberse quitado el casco.

Cuando me vio se acercó a la reja y me pidió que lo esperara ahí. Que no tardaría en las regaderas y después nos iríamos. Asentí con la cabeza cuando él sonreía y se daba la vuelta.

Unos diez metros adelante Terry tuvo que frenar su paso al encontrarse de frente con Susana. Hablaron por tres minutos (y no es que estuviera contando con reloj en mano) y después de que ella manoteara molesta Terry siguió su camino hasta las regaderas.

Diez minutos después una mano me tocó el hombro, giré y lo vi.

Con unos jeans desgastados, una playera blanca que le marcaba su bien torneado cuerpo, zapatos negros y una chaqueta negra de piel.

-felicidades- le dije saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla (de amigos)

-gracias- dijo tomándome de la mano para salir del estadio hasta llegar al atestado estacionamiento.

Un auto rojo de cuatro puertas fue al auto al que nos subimos. Pero no sólo era un auto. Era un Volvo C30 para cuatro personas. Por fuera era magnífico así que no me podía imaginar el interior.

-¡wow!- dije cuando me abrió la puerta del auto.

-¿te gusta?- me preguntó divertido mientras me acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

¡Claro que me gustaba! ¡Era el auto perfecto! O al menos eso decía mi primo Anthony cuando lo vio en una página web. Demasiado perfecto para un chico tan joven como Terry. ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio le daría a su hijo una máquina de estas?

-mi padre me lo presta de vez en cuando para salir- dijo Terry cuando subió. Fue como sí leyera mis pensamientos.

-qué suerte- fue lo único que dije mientras miraba el interior. Los asientos eran de piel, cómodos y grandes. El estéreo era última tecnología y había tantos botones que me pareció el interior de un avión. Claro que en el volante también había botones con los que se podía controlar todo; el teléfono, la música y no sé qué tantas cosas más.

-¿tu manejas?- me cuestionó cuando salíamos del estacionamiento y nos incorporábamos al tráfico.

-sí, pero sólo cuando mi papá me lo permite. Aún no me quiere dar un auto propio-contesté- ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunté de inmediato ya que al estar tan enganchada con el auto ni siquiera pregunté cuál era el plan de esa noche.

-primero, a cenar. Tengo un hambre de perro- respondió pisando el acelerador para rebasar a una camioneta.

Llegamos a un restaurante al que nunca había entrado. Nos acomodamos en la barra y ordenamos algo para que Terry saciara su hambre.

-entonces serás mariscal de campo el próximo año- dije para romper el hielo.

-tal vez. Aún no está decidido- dijo paseándose una mano por su castaño cabello-¿cómo va tu ensayo?- me preguntó también.

-mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya casi está terminado-respondí- por cierto gracias por contestar ayer la pregunta- dije dando un sorbo a mi soda.

-no fue nada- se encogió de hombros y desvío su mirada.

-¿cómo te sabias la fecha?- pregunté y él volvió a verme.

-me gusta el arte y tengo buena memoria- respondió y comenzó a comer todo lo que le habían traído. ¡En verdad tenía hambre!

Estuvimos hora y media en el restaurante y después regresamos al auto.

-¿ahora qué?- pregunté sintiendo el aire frío de la noche que entraba por la ventana.

-no lo sé- se encogió de hombros y siguió manejando mientras charlábamos de muchas cosas.

Nos olvidamos de la escuela, del deporte, de los amigos y la familia. En esos momentos solo se trataba de nosotros. A él le apasionaba el arte en todas sus categorías. En ese momento entendí por qué le iba tan bien en Arte, Historia y Literatura. Aunque también era un genio en las ciencias.

Yo le conté que me interesaba la medicina y que pensaba entrar a la facultad de Medicina cuando fuera el momento.

-el próximo sábado habrá una cena en mi casa- dijo cuando dábamos una vuelta para llegar a mi casa. Por desgracia el paseo de había terminado después de haber ido a todas las grandes avenidas de la ciudad, y de bajarnos a comer un helado a altas horas de la noche con toda la gente mirándonos por las tonterías que hacíamos.-¿quieres ir?-

-eh... Claro. ¿Qué debo usar?- pregunté.

-nada formal. Es sólo una cena familiar. Vendrán algunos tíos y mis abuelos.

¡Claro! Nada formal. Sólo tendía que comprar un vestido de fiesta, unos tacones y conseguir un peinado decente.

-me gusta tu cabello- dijo cuando nos habíamos detenido en la puerta de mi casa. ¡Cómo lo hace!

Inmediatamente llevé mi mano a mi cabello nerviosa por el cumplido y no hice más que sonreír.

-me la pasé muy bien Terry, gracias.- dije desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

-yo también, espero que podamos volver a salir y esta vez sí tendré un plan- sonrió de medio lado y se acomodó también de lado para verme.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos cuantos segundos. No sabía lo que estaba pensando y por una desconocida razón quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

Se me escapó un suspiro y miré la puerta de mi casa y las ventanas. Mamá y papá seguían despiertos esperándome, pero yo no quería entrar, no aún.

-¿damos otra vuelta?- sugirió enarcando una ceja.

Sonreí y dije que sí con la cabeza.

Más rápido que un auto de carreras llegamos a Central Park. Lucía hermoso a esa hora de la noche. Estaba fresco, libre y tranquilo. Árboles a izquierda y a derecha bailaban con el ligero viento que soplaba. Los faroles estaban encendidos y marcaban un largo camino.

-¿de qué estaban hablando Annie y tú cuando la bruja se enojó?- preguntó de pronto rompiendo esa atmósfera de tranquilidad. Me puse nerviosa y las manos me empezaron a sudar.

-¡ah! ¿Quieres tu lapicero de vuelta?- dije divertida para ver si la distracción funcionaba con este hombre.

-eso no importa. Quédatelo- dijo tomando mi mano para evitar que pasara por un charco de agua.

-sólo estábamos hablando y Annie no pudo evitar la risa-

-entiendo, a mí tampoco me vas a contar el chiste- dijo indignado- está bien.

-no seas dramático. Sólo eran cosas de chicas- sonreí y él me correspondió.

Seguimos caminando y me di cuenta que no me había soltado la mano y que yo me había aferrado a la suya sin darme cuenta cuándo había pasado eso.

-si no te hubiera sacado no estaríamos aquí- cuando dijo esto caí en cuenta que tenía razón. Ahora le debía una tarde maravillosa a la bruja de Arte. ¡Genial!- creo que fue suerte-

-¿suerte?- repetí sin creerlo.

-sí. La verdad es que quería hablarte desde hace mucho tiempo pero tus amigas nunca se separan de ti-

¡Pausa otra vez! ¡Terry quería acercarse a mí!

-¿ah sí?- dije divertida quitándome el cabello de la cara- pero ambas tienen novio y sí se separan de mí- mentí. A pesar de Stear y Archie, los novios de mis amigas ellas y yo siempre estábamos juntas.

-ahora sí- dijo deteniendo su paso. Sin soltar mi mano se paró justo frente a mí. Era un poco más alto que yo así que mis ojos llegaban justo hasta su boca. Me mordí el labio nerviosa sin quitar la vista de su boca hasta sentir uno de sus dedos tocar mis labios para que dejara de morderlo. Acercó su rostro hasta el mío y acarició mi mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos ante el contacto. Era tan íntimo y a la vez tan simple que no fui capaz de pensar en otra cosa.-me gustas- murmuró besando la comisura de mis labios. Levanté un poco la cabeza y él volvió a besarme hasta llegar a mi boca que ya lo esperaba impaciente.

Sus labios tocaron los míos primero con delicadeza y después con más fuego. Gemí y mi boca se abrió más dando paso a su lengua para invadir y tomar posesión de mi boca por completo.

Me tomó de la cintura y yo le rodeé el cuello con los brazos para acercarnos un poco más.

Sonreímos y concluimos el beso. Él me miró preguntándome con la mirada si podía hacerlo de nuevo y yo dije que sí de la misma manera.

Volvimos a besarnos ahora más seguros de lo que hacíamos hasta que nos separamos para vernos a los ojos.

-sí aún quieres un novio me ofrezco como voluntario- me dijo al oído haciéndome temblar.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para verlo a la cara. Esa cara de galán por la que las chicas gritaban en el estadio ¡Terry te amo! Y entendí que no estaban tan locas.

Sonreí y con mis manos atraje sus rostro al mío para volverlo a besar. Quería un novio y ahora tengo uno perfecto.


End file.
